Various biopsy devices for taking tissues samples have been previously disclosed. Typically, the device comprises a hand piece, in which a portion of a hollow biopsy cannula/needle protruding from the hand piece is introduced with its sampling chamber into the tissue being investigated. A sample of the tissue is sucked into the sampling chamber by vacuum, separated by a sample separating mechanism, and then removed.
Examples of biopsy devices are disclosed in British Patent Publication No. GB 2018601A, European Patent Publication No. EP 0890 339 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, German Patent No. DE 40 41 614 C1, International Publication No. WO 96/28097, German Patent Publication No. DE 100 34 297 A1, International Publication No. WO 98/25522, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0011156 A1, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Integrated biopsy systems having built-in actuators for displacing a biopsy cannula and a corresponding cutting sheath and a pressure/vacuum generating device for suctioning and expelling tissue samples from the lumen of the cannula are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/500,518, entitled “BIOPSY DEVICE AND INSERTABLE BIOPSY NEEDLE MODULE” filed Jun. 29, 2004, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/500,522, entitled “BIOPSY DEVICE FOR REMOVING TISSUE SPECIMENS USING A VACUUM” filed Jun. 29, 2004, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although various biopsy devices have been previously disclosed, it may be desirable to improve the reliability and efficiency of the present biopsy devices such that extraction and/or removal of the tissue sample from the tissues sample chamber within the biopsy cannula may be facilitated.